Dark Side
by Zakura16
Summary: Harry is betrayed by those he thought he could trust. Harry goes back in time to change his life and get a chance to be with his mate that he had to kill. Slash/Yaoi. Pairing: Voldemort x Harry. R&R Please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. This is only for fun.

Warning: Gruesome.

* * *

'Think'

"Talk"

_Spells_

Death in you.

Thunder could be heard roaring overhead and the crashing of water against the rocks, seemed to envelope the prison. The scent of filth, blood and body odour hung in the air like a thick blanket. Blood curling screams could be heard all over the prison as Dementors stalked the corridors. The screams would make even the strongest wizard to recoil in fear. Some even went insane after a while. After the screaming stopped the insane laughter started. Nothing was human about this place. Of course it won't be with the Dementors as guards. Moans and cries for help could be heard from time to time as the Dementors feeds from every happy memory you have. What could you expect from a place like Azkaban?

In the lowest, darkest cell he lay chained to the wall with no company but the dripping water from the ceiling. Blood and grime covers his once clean skin. His hair grew out to rest at the curve of his back. His hair was covered with dried blood and filth for ten years now. He's thinner than he used to be since he refuses to eat the slop that they call food. Instead of his eyes seaming duller they were brighter than ever. His magic roared and slithered beneath his skin waiting and growing in power to help its master and wielder escape this horrid place.

He's grown more powerful than Voldemort and Dumbledore combined. Without anything to do in this place he occupied his time by practising wandless magic. In the ten years that he was trapped here he has mastered it and doesn't need a wand to do even the most complicated spell. Yes soon he will escape and take his revenge on all of those who has betrayed him. Soon he would be free and bring havoc on the Britain Wizarding world. His lips turned into a devious smirk and his socking emerald eyes got a slightly insane glint. Insane and deadly laughter echoed throughout Azkaban making all that hears it cower in fear.

Yes soon the Wizarding Britain would wish that they had never called Harry Potter the next Dark Lord because that is what they made him become. Yes he would make them burn for lying to him and making him kill his own mate. They would pay with their lives and wish that they have never crossed him. They will pay just like his muggle relatives paid for what they have done to him. He could still remember their screams of pain and their begging to be spared. It had felt exhilarating to tear into their flesh and see the breath-taking sight of their blood splattered everywhere. He remembers it as if it was just yesterday.

**Flashback**

**Harry hit the ground hard and held his cheek that had a red hand print on. It would surely bruise from the force that he had been slapped with. He heard the distant yelling of his uncle but wasn't listening to what was being yelled. All he felt was anger. A deep burning anger consuming him. First the betrayal of his friends. Then he heard that the prophecy was fake and that Voldemort was actually his mate. Now he had to return to his abusive relatives. Yes he was angry. Very angry. **

**He doesn't have to take this shit anymore. They won't control him anymore. He won't allow it. He felt his magic growing under his skin before lashing out. He heard his uncle scream in pain and his aunt's panic screams telling him to stop but he didn't. He watched his magic tear his uncle of a wale apart while laughing at the man's pain. Slowly life left his uncle and after he was no more but torn flesh his magic turned to his aunt who was crying over her now dead husband.**

**He feels no pity or guilt as his aunt begs for her life while his magic is slowly killing her. When she has breathed her last breath he turns to the last occupant of the house. Dudley. He's cowering in the corner looking at his dead parents in horror. There's a wet spot in the front of his trousers and Harry scrunches up his face at the smell of urine.**

**Harry grabbed Dudley by the neck and pulled him upright. Dudley screamed in terror when Harry lifted him off his feet with the help of his magic. Harry smirked as he met the eyes of his terrified cousin. "Please Harry." Dudley pleaded. Harry just shook his head and ripped him apart. Harry released the deformed body and looked around at his work. Harry released a satisfied smirk at the blood covert room. Everywhere he looked was covert in blood even the ceiling.**

**Harry heard the popping sound of apparition and the sound of hurried footsteps. He turned when the door banged open revealing the Order. When they saw him unhurt standing in the middle of the blood covert room with the dead Dursley's at his feet their expressions turned to shock and horror.**

**Remus pushed through the frozen order and ran up to Harry pulling him into a hug. Harry relaxed slightly in the embrace and returned the hug. Dumbledore stepped forward with his wand pointed at Harry. Remus pulled Harry closer hiding his small frame with his larger one. Remus growled when the headmaster came closer making him pause. "Now Remus we have to arrest Harry for killing his relatives. It can only be him because I don't see anyone else." Harry glared into Remus' chest but calmed down when he realised Remus wasn't letting go. "Over my dead body." The werewolf growled.**

**Harry's eyes widend in alarm and he tried to pull away but Remus wouldn't let go. "I hate to do this my boy but Harry has to be arrested for what he did." Dumbledore pointed his wand at Remus with fake sadness in his blue eyes. **_**"Avada Kedavra."**_** As the green light headed towards him Remus closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry cub." Remus' body went limp as life left it and Harry cried out in anguish as he fell to his knees with Remus' unresponsive body cradled in his arms. Dumbledore ripped Harry from Remus and muttered a stunning spell at him.**

**With that done Dumbledore left with Harry leaving Remus' body behind. The other members following without shock or disbelieve at what he did.**

**End Flashback**

Harry cackled insanely at the memory with tears running down his face. He'll make them pay for what they did to Remus. He'll make sure of that. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated at gathering his magic. Letting it engulf his body like a blanket. Harry's breathing became in sync with the pulsing of his magic and suddenly he released it. He felt the familiar pulling at his navel and smirked as he thought about what he's about to do to change his past and the outcome of the war.


End file.
